A Walk on the Flip Side: Reflections
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. A follow-up to our first story, "A Walk on the Flip Side", after Strudel returns home from the strange other dimension she's discovered, she shows her friends a video file of the goings-on that occurred there. Oneshot.


**This is a follow-up to the first story brave kid and I collaborated on, "A Walk on the Flip Side"(****He had the initial idea and I wrote the script), in which Strudel travels to a mysterious other dimension where dogs walk on their hind legs and wear clothes. Please enjoy! BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :) **

As Strudel stands in her lab shortly after returning from the mysterious other universe she's discovered, she suddenly hears a voice call, "Hey Strudel!" and turns to see her friends approaching.

"What'cha been doin', Strudel?" Squirt inquires.

"You'll never believe this," the dachshund replies. "But I've discovered a dimension paralle to our own, in which dogs and cats walk on their hind legs, wear clothes, and talk to humans!"

Her friends look on in shock. "Another dimension?" echoes Lucky.

"Dogs walking on their hind legs and wearing clothes?" Cookie echoes.

"An' talkin' ta people?" Niblet echoes.

Lucky looks at Strudel with concern. "Strudel, are you...feeling all right?"

Nothing daunted, Strudel replies, "But honestly, I really did find a new dimension! In fact," she picks up a small flash drive. "I have proof positive of it. Here, I'll show you."

She pops the flash drive into her computer, and instantly, an image of Strudel's alternate self appears on the screen. The Pound Puppies all gasp in amazement. "Is that really you?" inquires an astounded Squirt.

"Yes, indeed, strange though it may seem." the dachshund replies. The group continues to watch as they're shown the more advanced Pound Puppy HQ, with its many computers and motherboards; when they're next shown their alternate selves, the Pound Puppies gasp again. "That cannot be us!" Squirt exclaims. He hen muses for a second, "Although really, I do like that biker outfit."

"And come to think of it," Cookie states. "It might be pretty convenient TO have hands. We dogs could probably do a lot more that way."

"A very sage observation, Cookie." Lucky replies. "And those outfits aren't bad either."

"Yeah," Niblet agrees. "Maybe we all oughta pick out some outfits of our own at th' pet shop!" The others just look at him oddly.

At that moment, an image of Dot appears on the screen; the dogs stare blankly. "Who's that?" Cookie inquires.

"Why, that's Dot." replies Strudel.

"Dot?" Squirt echoes. "But she looks so much older! Also, how did she get into the pound?"

"Well, apparently, in this universe she owns the pound." Strudel replies. The dogs exchange nonplussed glances. "Honestly, I'm as amazed as you are." Strudel says.

The Pound Puppies watch as Dot talks to their alternate counterparts. "Hi, puppies. How's everything going?"

"Going very well, Dot." alternate Lucky replies. "We've had 52 successful puppy and purry adoptions this week."

Squirt gives another blank stare. "Cats are called 'purries' in this dimension?"

"Yes," Strudel replies. "They say it's an affectionate nickname or some such."

"There's sumthin' I've been wondern' about, too," Niblet pipes up. "What's that funny sparklin' energy around us and Dot?"

"It's puppy power." Strudel replies.

"Puppy power?" the possibly even more taken-aback Pound Puppies echo.

"Yes," the dachshund replies. "Apparently in this universe, there's a sort of energy that allows people and dogs to converse with each other, which comes from the bond they share."

"Well, that I can certainly appreciate," Lucky says with a smile. "Bonds between people and their pets are very strong, after all."

"I gotta say also, it seems awfully nifty-like." says an impressed Niblet.

The dogs watch on as they then see the Pup Club enter the room. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, this is gonna be SO GREAT!" alternate Rebound exclaims while hopping up and down. Cookie chuckles, "Looks like some things never change."

They then observe the alternate Strudel walking down the hallway until she reaches her lab with the words, "STRUDEL'S GIZMO LAB" on the door, marveling at how much more advanced it is. At that moment, Toyoshiko appears on the screen and greets alternate Strudel. "Greetings, Strudel."

"Wow..." an astounded Squirt observes. "How did she get rebuilt?"

"Well, apparently, I did," the dachshund replies, still a bit perplexed by the situation as she says this. "And apparently, Mr. Nut Nut helped. I don't completely understand it myself."

As if on cue, Mr. Nut Nut appears on the screen and addresses alternate Strudel. The Pound Puppies become even more astounded. "Whoa, he can talk?" says Niblet.

"Yes, well, apparently only in this universe." Strudel replies, still not entirely understanding this herself. The other dogs continue to stare blankly.

They watch with interest as Toyo guides alternate Strudel throughout the pound, showing her everything; as they eventually come to the pound supervisor's office. McLeish greets alternate Strudel, "Well, hello, Strudel. Have we received any new pups or kittens lately?"

"Uhm, possibly a few, sir."

"Ah, good. I trust that they'll find good homes in your very capable hands. Good luck to you on your missions."

"Why, thank you, sir."

"Wow," says a pleasantly surprised Lucky. "McLeish sure seems a lot nicer in this dimension."

"Honestly, I have to say I like this McLeish better." Cookie says with a smile.

Just then, they observe McLeish spilling a pile of papers and tripping over the wastebasket as he bends down to get them, upon which Olaf comes in to help and slips on the spilled papers. The dogs share a laugh at this amusing scene. "Wow," Cookie observes. "Apparently, some things really DO never change."

They watch on as Toyo guides alternate Strudel through each of the Pound Puppies' rooms, including the Pup Club's more advanced clubhouse; they then observe alternate Strudel picking up the ibone and testing its various apps. "Say, that's clever." an impressed Cookie states.

"Those sure look like a lotta fun." Niblet says.

The group continues to watch as Toyo shows alternate Strudel the various goings-on around the pound via a small screen; when they observe the scene of Ace watching the hockey game with the rest of them, they give another shocked gasp. "What is he doing there?!" Squirt exclaims angrily.

"And how did he get in?!" Cookie adds.

"No, please, guys, you don't understand," Strudel replies urgently. "Cats are our friends in this dimension."

"They are?" the group replies in amazement.

"Yes," the dachshund replies. "He even helps us with something important later on in this video. After all, as they say in that dimension, 'Cats are dogs, too.'"

"'Cats are dogs, too...'" Lucky muses for all of a heartbeat. "You know, I could really get used to that notion." Strudel smiles, grateful that Lucky has appreciated this.

They then watch on as alternate Lucky cheers, "GO, TIGERS!" and alternate Ace cheers, "GO, WOLVES!" While secretly contemplating the irony of this, the dogs then observe Strudel switching the channel to a ballet, then the others switching it back, then to the ballet, then back to the game, as they keep doing this repeatedly. Finally, alternate Cookie tries to wrest the remote from alternate Strudel's grasp, which ensues in a tug of war. The dogs then share another laugh. "Apparently, even _WE_ never change!" Cookie remarks.

The dogs continue to watch as the small, dog-shaped alarm on the wall sounds, alerting them to Sweet Pea and Harry's arrival. "Y'know, that looks kinda handy t'have." Niblet notes.

"I agree," Squirt replies. "If we had one, the dogs on the upper level wouldn't hafta' keep informin' us when new pups come in; might save 'em some trouble."

They then observe Sweet Pea and Harry entering the pound. "Hey, I remember those guys!" Niblet says.

"Yeah," muses Squirt. "Weren't they those two pups who couldn't see eye to eye on anything?"

"Uh huh," Cookie replies. "I remember how we tried to help them embrace each other's differences so their owners' parents would let them keep them, but that didn't quite work; then when they got in trouble, they had to work together to get back home safely."

Lucky smiles. "They were such good kids."

They watch further as the interior of Shelter 13's main room is shown; they observe Catchum watching the goings-on at Shelter 17 through a spyglass, then addressing Milton Feltwaddle, Shelter 13's supervisor. "Feltwaddle runs Shelter 13, somehow I'm not surprised." Lucky states.

"I'm not surprised that Catchum works there either." Cookie adds.

At that moment, images of Feltwaddle's nephew Morton and his pet cat Scarface Claw appear on the screen. The dogs stare in perplexity at the image of Morton. "Who's he?" Squirt inquires.

"He's Feltwaddle's nephew Morton." Strudel replies.

"Feltwaddle's nephew?" a much perplexed Lucky echoes. "I didn't know he had a nephew."

"Well, at least in this dimension he does." the dachshund replies.

"And who's dat cat?" inquires Niblet.

"That's his pet cat Scarface Claw," Strudel replies. "Apparently, he was originally a member of the Kennel Kittens, but was exiled from the group because he was too mean."

"By golly," Niblet states. "This new universe sure is amazin'."

The Pound Puppies watch on as Feltwaddle schemingly rubs his hands and says, "We'll capture those new puppies, and whoever's been sneaking puppies and kittens from our pound will come to rescue them. Then we'll set a trap for them and expose their true identity once and for all, putting Shelter 17 out of business for good!"

Squirt and Cookie snarl angrily at this. "Shoulda' known Feltwaddle would have some trick up his sneaky, slimy sleeve!" Squirt exclaims.

"If he gives those two sweet little pups any trouble, I'M GONNA GROWL!" Cookie adds.

"Please, guys, control yourselves." Strudel urges.

They watch on as Sweet Pea and Harry play tug-of-war in the yard, when suddenly, Catchum comes by, snatches up Harry and sticks him in the back of his truck. Sweet Pea watches tearily as he drives away. "They got Harry! Oh, my poor friend!"

Niblet begins to tear up at this sad scene as well. "Boo hoo, oh, those poor little guys."

"Don't worry, Niblet," Strudel says consolingly. "Everything turns out well."

"Y'promise?"

"I promise"

The group continues to watch as their alternate selves, as well as Sweet Pea, prepare for their rescue mission. Just then, alternate Ace hurries up to them, informing them of the trap Feltwaddle has set for them, and that the other Kennel Kittens would be joining them on this mission. "Gosh, thanks Ace, you're a real pal." alternate Squirt says gratefully.

Lucky looks on with a smile. "You know...I think I've been wrong about cats."

At that moment, they hear alternate Lucky say, "Pound Puppies, let's start pounding!"

"'Let's start pounding', hmm, I kind of like that," Lucky muses. "I might start adopting that phrase."

The dogs proceed to watch as the group is met by the other four Kennel Kittens, whom Ace informs of the plan, which they oblige to. "We'll be more than happy to aid you in this rescue mission." alternate Kugel says, upon which Sweet Pea gives each of the cats a great big hug. "Oh, thank you so much!" she says gratefully. "I'd do anything to save Harry!"

Alternate Fluffy gives a smile and replies, "Think nothing of it, sweetie. Anything to help animals in need"

Lucky smiles and sighs contentedly at this touching scene. "Now I'm _sure_ I've been wrong about cats."

"Yeah," Niblet replies. "After all, cats're dogs, too...or sumthin' like that."

The group watches on as their alternate selves approach Shelter 13's padlocked door, and alternate Kugel types in S-W-O-R-D-F-I-S-H on the key panel. Squirt turns to Niblet. "Have you ever noticed how the password always seems to be 'Swordfish?'" The big sheepdog gives a small shrug.

The Pound Puppies watch on as their alternate selves enter Shelter 13, coming to a long hallway covered with black and white tiles, upon which alternate Ace forewarns them to only step on the white tiles. The alternate Puppies and Kittens are careful to do so until they get to the end, and alternate Niblet steps on a black tile. Both the Pound Puppies and their alternate selves gasp at this. "Sorry, my oopsie." alternate Niblet says.

Shortly thereafter, the floor begins falling away. Niblet shudders and covers his eyes. "Ooh, I can't watch!" Fortunately, alternate Fluffy is there to pull him to safety, upon which alternate Rebound gives him a hug. "Oh Niblet, I'm so glad you're all right!"

Niblet lifts his paw slightly. "Is it over? Did he, or uh, I, or uh...whoever he is make it out okay?"

"Don't worry, Niblet Dear," Strudel replies reassuringly. "He, uhm, you, uhm, is, uhm, are safe!"

"This is certainly quite confusing." she thinks.

The group watches on as their alternate selves enter another room, which is lined with tripwires, upon which alternate Kugel forewarns them to watch their footing. The alternate Puppies and Kittens step carefully over the wires, save for alternate Strudel, who crawls underneath. At this moment, Catchum comes in and is about to capture them, when he steps on a wire and ends up caught in a net. "Doggone it..." he growls.

"He sure deserved that!" says an enthused Squirt.

"Yeah, I'll say!" replies an equally intrigued Cookie.

The dogs continue to watch as their alternate selves reach a seemingly trap-free room, which, as alternate Fluffy soon discovers, is actually filled with security lasers. The crew carefully step over and crawl under the beams, upon which Morton enters the room and tries to capture them, but steps in a laser's path and gets tied to the wall. "Yeesh..." he groans.

"All right!" Niblet cheers excitedly. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, that's the way!" adds Lucky.

The group watches on as their alternate selves reach a room filled with cages full of sad little puppies and kittens. "Aww, the poor li'l guys." Niblet says sadly.

"That Feltwaddle's gone TOO FAR this time!" Cookie growls. "Ooh, if he ever comes by here again, he is in SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

They watch on as their alternate selves find Harry and attempt to rescue him, when suddenly they're caught in a net. Feltwaddle and Scarface then enter the room, "Well, well, well, what do we have here but a bunch of meddling dogs and nosy cats? You trespassing pests have made your last rescue from this pound! I'm going to lock you all up for good!"

Niblet gasps. "Oh no! Who will save them, uh, I mean us, uh, I mean..."

Fortunately, the alternate Puppies and Kittens are able to swing the net over to a release switch, which opens all of the cages; Fluffy catches Harry as he pops out, then all of the other little puppies and purries scramble out of the room, trampling Feltwaddle and Scarface as they go. "Mutts drive me nuts." Feltwaddle groans.

The Pound Puppies share a laugh at this. "Ha ha, serves him right!" Cookie exclaims.

"Totally!" Squirt agrees.

They watch on as Sweet Pea and Harry share a hug before politely bidding their friends goodbye; they then notice alternate Strudel wearing a look of concern. "Say, what's th' matter, Strudel?" asks alternate Squirt.

"Well, you see, there's something I've been meaning to tell all of you. You see, the reason why I haven't been familiar with these surroundings and the way things are done around here is...I'm actually from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" alternate Cookie echoes.

"Yes, I come from a dimension where dogs walk on all fours and can't talk to humans."

The group continues to exchange astonished glances. "Can't talk to humans? I can't believe it!" exclaims alternate Niblet.

Squirt stares incredulously. "What's so weird about that?"

"The trouble also is, I think I've gotten switched with the Strudel from this dimension; if only there were some way that I could go back to my dimension and bring the Strudel from this dimension back to where she belongs."

"Well, I think I can help with that." says a voice from behind them. Alternate Strudel whips around to see Toyoshiko approaching them. "There's an invention in your lab that will solve this issue right away. Follow me, please."

The dogs watch on as Toyo shows alternate Strudel to a large machine. "This is the Dimensional gate, which will send you back to your own universe, and likewise bring the Strudel from this dimension back here." Alternate Strudel then bids her friends a fond farewell as she steps into the machine's doorway and disappears in a bright flash of light.

The video file then stops. "And, here I am." Strudel says. She turns and faces her friends, "Well, friends, what do you think?"

"Well, I think that dimension's real nifty-like." an impressed Niblet replies.

"I agree," adds Cookie. "It looks like a very clever place."

"And it goes to show one definite thing," Lucky says wistfully. "There are some things we'll never truly understand."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak-Michael Rapaport

Rebound-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches/Harry-Jessica DiCicco

Dot/Mr. Nut Nut/Squirrels-Grey DeLisle

Toyoshiko-Ashley Johnson

Sweet Pea-Lauren Tom

Leonard McLeish-Rene Auberjonois

Olaf Hugglesbjork-M. Emmet Walsh

Milton Feltwaddle-Jeff Bennett

Morton Feltwaddle-Tom Kenny

Catchum/Scarface Claw-Frank Welker


End file.
